Around Once More
by LiTTleLoTTe1991
Summary: Emily is a 10 year old girl who lives at the Paris Opera House with her sister Madeleine, the new Prima Donna. Emily loves her life until a new guest begins to stir up old relationships and some new ones too. Bad Summary Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is the Prologue to my story. It's just an idea I had last night when I was trying to fall asleep. Madeleine in pronounced with a _lynn_ at the end instead of a _line_. And remember its Madeleine not Madeline. (Just Clarifying)**

"I'm sorry, your mother didn't make it thorough child birth." The nurse's words rang through Madeleine's head as she wandered up the chilly street with her newborn sister, wrapped securely in a bundle of blankets, clutched firmly in her arms. _How can this be happening? Mom was so healthy and strong! _Warm, salty tears began sliding down Madeleine's cheeks. One tear landed with a small plop onto her baby sister's nose.

Madeline, sometimes called Maddie by her parents, was a strong thirteen-year-old with her mother's strawberry-blonde hair and her father's nose. Her parents would always tease her because her eyes were a shocking ocean-blue that neither of her parents possessed. Maddie's father was a carpenter and her mother sold fruits and vegetables at the local town market.

Her father had died just one week before her mother found out she was pregnant. That day Maddie had been helping her father make a bench for their garden while her mother sat in the shade.

XxFlashbackxX

"_Maddie, dear? Could you do me a favor?" Maddie's father asked. "Run to the shed and grab me a nail, ohh… this long?" he asked gesturing to his fingers held about an inch and a half apart. Maddie nodded and ran off to the shed. _

_She began to look through the box of nails when she heard her mother's scream come from the garden. Maddie came running back to the garden. She stopped just inches short of her father's body lying on the ground his clothes bloody._

_XxEnd FlashbackxX_

Maddie couldn't get the image of her father's body out of her mind. _No! I can't think of that now I have to get Emily _(The name her mother had said she would name the baby if it was a girl) _and myself to the Opera House. Mother said there was a woman there… ohh what was her name? Mademoiselle Mandy Willoughby? Yes, that was it! I only barely remember her I know I used to know her when I was younger. Mother said she was one of her best friends. _ Now Maddie had no mother or father but she did at least know somebody to go to.

After asking a few people for directions, Maddie found herself in front of a giant staircase leading up to the magical Opera House. She walked up the stairs holding her sister close and pushed open the giant doors. To the right a giant banner hung on the wall, it read, "Opera House, Grand Reopening! Bal Masquerade tonight." Maddie smiled, it looked fun. Her mother had told her stories of the Fantome le Opera and his story with the soprano, Christine Daáe. Of course her mother had also told her that the story was just a rumor and that the Opera House had been closed down due to a fire. Now the Opera House, grander than before, was open again.

Maddie went up to a man who looked like he could work there.

"Hello Mousier, Could you tell me where I could find Mademoiselle Mandy Willoughby?"

"Right through those doors. Take a left at the 3rd hallway on your right and that will take you to the stage where they are rehearsing." He replied, eyeing Emma. _He probably thinks I'm a young mother. _She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Thank You" and she made her way down the hall. She found herself in the wings of one of the most beautiful theatres she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen many, there was only one small on in her town. She saw a woman talking to a bunch of little girls, who she assumed where ballerinas. Maddie waited till the woman was done talking than approached her.

"Hello, I was looking for Mademoiselle Mandy Willoughby. Do you know were I could find her?"

"She is the one in the blue dress over on stage left." Maddie nodded in thanks then went to find Mademoiselle Willoughby.

Maddie stood off to the side and when Mademoiselle Willoughby looked her way she smiled. A look of confusion then shock crossed Mlle. Willoughby's face. She rushed offstage and gave Maddie a warm hug. Maddie smiled.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little child, Madeleine. How are you?"

"Ok, I have terrible news though." She said, tears welling up in her eyes again. Mlle. Willoughby raised one hand to her mouth.

"Oh no! Poor poor dear! Come let's go to my room. Oh my gosh!" Maddie hugged Emily, who was still sleeping soundly, to her chest and followed her newfound caretaker to her room. Once in her room, Maddie spilled everything. Mlle. Willoughby, Mandy as she had asked Maddie to call her, just sat quietly with her arms around both Maddie and the infant rocking them comfortingly.

"Well, you too are just going to have to stay here with me. I shall make it my largest goal to raise you too the perfect young women you were bound to be" Maddie could only cry.

**Just R&R and tell me if you think I should review. If I have 5 positive reviews saying I should continue, then I will update it again. Oki Doki! GO R&R**


	2. Sister Bond

**A/N: Yes, just like I promised here's the next chapter. I know this one, like all of my stories, will suck for like the first 3 chapters but they do get better. I promise. This chapter is just to get an idea of the sisters. Oh and if your bad at math then now Maddie is 23 and Emily is 10.**

10 Years Later

"Maddie? Maddie!" Emily called, running into her sister's room.

"What is it Emily? I'm trying rest." Maddie asked, warily. Madeleine had greatly prospered since she began had begun to sing only a month after arriving at the Opera House. Madeleine was now Prima Donna and well worthy of the spot.

"I cut my palm and it won't stop bleeding." Maddie rolled her eyes; Emily was always getting bruises and scratches. Emily had turned out very Tomboyish. She practiced ballet with the other girls but still enjoyed running around with the chorus boys and tagging along with the younger of the stagehands.

"Come here, let me see it." Maddie demanded, gesturing for Emily to sit on the bed. "What was it that you hurt yourself doing this time?"

"I was just running back to my dorm and I tripped." Emily replied, holding her hand out to her sister. Sure enough there was a scrape all down the inside of the girl's hand.

"Emily, you need to be more careful! Your going to seriously hurt yourself someday." Maddie scolded, "And where are you tights?" Emily averted her eyes and kept her lips tightly together.

"Did you rip them again? Emily! Those were your 3rd pair this month!" Maddie sighed. "I'm going to have to put alcohol on your hand and it's going to sting ok?" Emily nodded as her older sister went to retrieve a small bottle from the box she kept under her bed. The sister's called the box the Emily Box because most of the time it was Emily who needed the medicine. Madeleine dabbed the scrape with a clean cloth then poured a small bit of alcohol onto the clean half of the cloth.

"Deep breath in and… one… two… three…" Maddie pressed the cloth to the scrape and then began to wrap it up in a small bandage.

"Good girl, Em." Maddie said. "Now off with you I need to rest for the show tonight." The young child skipped towards the door but stopped with her hand on the knob.

"Are you angry with me about my tights?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm upset but you know I love you, Lee-Lee." Emily smiled, Lee-Lee was the nickname Maddie had given her when she was very young.

"I love you too." And with that she scurried out the door.


	3. Young Love and an Opera Ghost?

**A/N: Ok, I have to thank Amandathevampirelove for the idea for this chapter. This one is dedicated to her.  
**

**_BabyVixen: _Here's you chapter :D**

**_CloudxInxCrimson: _Tomboys rock! lol She's tomboyish in this chapter too but she's also girly.  
_  
AmandatheVampireLove:_ -sigh- Sisterly love... lol I still havn't done my other one but you know im taking a tiny vacation. Plus im stuck... lol**

**_AllThatJazz9087 & MloveKtoWsing: _You two are going to reconise a name in this chapter -laughs hysterically- I got the name from Caitlin and well... Just pretend you don't know who Mr. Horton is lol! **

* * *

Emily Sighed, She didn't have ballet practice today and her best friend had gone home for the weekend. Emily decided to go find some of the boys and follow them around for a while because they were always finding new ways to get around the Opera House. Emily slipped on her old worn ballet shoes that she just used to run around in and shut the door behind her. 

Emily ran down the hall looking for one of the chorus boys or stagehands. _Where are they? _She thought. Emily had been wandering down a series of different corridors for about 10 minutes when she actually looked around. Emily didn't recognize the hallway she was in. She began to look up and down the hall helplessly. Emily did a double take when she could have sworn she saw somebody looking around the corner near her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but was upset to find not even a mouse. It was then that Emily began to worry. She did the only then she could think of and ran.

Emily ran and ran down hallways until she collided into somebody. Emily fell backward, catching herself with one hand but still hitting her head enough on the ground to cause her head to hurt. Emily looked up and saw James. James was chorus boy but he often helped out with ballet. His mother, a chorus woman and his father, a stagehand, both lived here at the Opera House. Emily had secretly had a crush on James. James was 13 only 3 years older than Emily and he was strong and well built, he was Emily's partner in ballet because he could lift her into the air easily.

"Oh Emily! Are you all right?" James cried, helping the blushing girl up onto her feet. She nodded inspecting her wrist where she had scraped it. There was a little blood beginning to drip into her palm but it really wasn't very bad. Emily smiled and sighed. She tried wiping the blood off onto her other hand and no succeeding sighed again. She heard James laugh and she looked up at him. He was about 3 inches taller so she had to look up a little to see his eyes.

"Little Emily always bruised or bumped somewhere. Come on, I'll help you wash your hand off." James said, taking her by the hand and leading down back to the stage where there was a sink. He washed her hand off for her and put a small bandage on.

"Thank you, Maddie would have killed me if I came to her again with another cut." Emily said with a small smile. James laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Emily closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, James always smelled good.

James laughed again, "What are you trying to smell?" he asked her. Trying to hide her embarrassment she replied, "I was just trying to… uh…" She was cut off my James' hand over her mouth pulling her back into the shadows. He pulled back his hand but signaled for her to stay quiet. She looked at him and saw him staring. She followed gaze and saw a group of older kids coming down the hall, two boys and three girls probably about 15 or 16. They were talking and Emily tried to hear what they were carrying on about.

"I swear I saw him! He was wearing a ghostly white mask and a billowing black cape." The first boy was telling his friends. "He was moving swiftly through the catwalks, probably planning on killing somebody else."

The girls gasped. "But…but…nobody has seen him in over 15 years!" One girl said.

"Do you really think it was the Opera Ghost" asked another.

"I know it was but he had…" And that was all they could hear because the group moved on. Emily turned to James,

"What was that about?" she asked him. He only shrugged.

"I've heard them talk about an Opera Ghost before but I don't know who it is."

"Let's go ask Maddie, I bet she knows!" James nodded and the pair ran off to find the Prima Donna.

* * *

**Ok! Time for everyone to REVIEW! I'll give you some Carmel Popcorn... courtsey of Yours Truly and SonAnge :D**

AIM: BoRn4BrOaDwAy

Yahoo: xBroadwayxBratx


	4. Rumors or Legends?

**A/N: Ok! I'm not dead YAY! Just took me a while to find time! I'm on break now so hopefully more updates :-D.**

**FireflyJunction: I already explained that to you! LoL!**

**SonAnge: I know! Aren't they! **

* * *

Emily and James ran into Maddie's room startling the poor girl.

"What do you know about the Opera Ghost?" The pair asked in unison. Maddie looked at them with a puzzled face, quickly picking up something off the floor and shoving it into a drawer and sliding it shut.

"Opera Ghost?" asked Maddie, "Where did you hear about the Opera Ghost?"

"We heard some of the older kids talking. We want to know who or what it is!" Emily demanded, stomping her foot for added effect.

"Settle down child," laughed Maddie "Come here you two. Sit on the bed, I'll tell you the story but you have to promise not to go telling everyone you meet okay?" Emily and James nodded and sat down on the bed.

"The Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera was a man, just an ordinary man. He lived in the cellars of this Opera House. He designed it too. There are supposedly secret passages all over. Well, many many years ago, a young girl came to the Opera House to train in the ballet dormitories. Her name was Christine Daae. Christine was a wonderful ballerina but an even more wonderful singer. One day, during a rehearsal for Hannibal the Prima Donna was injured by some freak accident.

They needed somebody to replace her temporarily and Christine was chosen. The Opera Ghost, the cause of all the accidents, kidnapped her and trained her voice. He became obsessed with her and tried to win her love but everything went wrong. She loved another man… umm Raoul was his name I think. Anyway, the Opera Ghost was upset and he wrote an opera to get Christine to fall for him but it didn't work. She chose Raoul and that's really all I know of the story. Some facts my not be straight but its been awhile since I heard the story."

"Wow... do you think the Phantom is real? Is he still here?" asked James, a questioning look on his face.

"I think… well I'm just guessing of course, but I think it's real," Maddie answered, just a little too quickly for Emily's liking.

"Gosh! Look at the time, you two really should be getting to bed!" Maddie said, glancing at the clock. "Run along! Good night! Love you Em! Night James." Kissing Emily on the forehead she ushered the kids out of her room.

"That was weird." James said smiling, nudging Emily's arm. He looked down at the younger girl, she was staring straight ahead and her eyes had a glazed look in them.

"Do you think he's real?" asked Emily, sounding nervous.

"Probably not, it's just a story somebody made up." James said, trying to comfort her as he placed his arm around her shoulders and they made their way back to her dorm.

When they got there Emily turned to James and smiled, "Thanks for walking me back to my room. Night."

"Night" James replied, pulling her into a comforting hug. They broke apart and James turned and made his way to his room as Emily opened the door to her own. Pulling on her nightdress she couldn't help but wonder if it really was real. "If Maddie thinks so," Emily thought as she slid into he bed "then it could be."

As Emily drifted off into sleep, she could have sworn she heard some music playing far away.

* * *

**A/N: If people don't review then I fear that I may have to make Erik delete the story before he has a chance to appear!**

** Erik: Noooooooooo! Don't make her delete it! Please Review if you love me :-  
**


End file.
